


[Podfic] baby baby baby come back

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of gyzym's 'baby baby baby come back'You and me? We're not the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyarn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [baby baby baby come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/431235) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> This podfic was recorded for the Fandom Trumps Hate auction! Thank you so much!! I had so so much fun recording this story for you~~

Author: gyzym  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:22:55  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/baby%20baby%20baby%20come%20back.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘Satisfaction’ by Cat Power.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [gyzym](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
